Japanese WC1 SNES timeline
The differences between it and the normal Claw Marks timeline is negligable. Some small additional details exist after the 2619 date. 1. At McAuliffe, before being destroyed the Confed fleet manages to destroy the Kilrathi flagship causing a disruption in their chain of command which is apparently what's attributed to their retreat. 2. Slight clarification on the Enyo Engagement's mine plan. Primarily not only do the mines keep the Kilrathi clear of the jump point, but it splits them off decidely between the gunships in orbit and the fleet units assigned to intercept the Raptors. The plan not only involved a quick strike against the orbital guns but also the additional final pincer between the Raptors and the main fleet. Enyo engagement is specifically stated to have lasted "only two days" apparently intended to show that the engagement itself was short by war standards. 3. 2642.082 - Two sides settle into a long and unending stalemate, which creates tension along the frontier. Several Terran worlds declare independence from Confed as a prelude to declaring neutrality in the conflict. 4. 2646.005 - Starting with Baird's Star, seven systems declare independence from the Confederation. Confed attempts to break the stalemate and prevent other worlds from seceding by changing their strategic aims from direct engagement to intelligent, particularly in cryptography. 5. 2648.305 - Confed succeeds in breaking the Kilrathi encryption code. In order to prevent a repeat of the McAuliffe debacle, Confed takes pains to make sure their interpretation of Kilrathi code is accurate. 6. 2649.189 - Terran Command using information on Kilrathi fleets and deployments gained through their breaking of Kilrathi encryption methods assemble a fleet consisting of 60% of the Vega Sector Fleet aimed at invading and occupying Kilrah itself. Given the overwhelming superiority in force and information as well as strategy, a Confed victory seemed well in hand. 7. 2649.205 - Kilrah invasion fails due to unexpected resistance on part of the Kilrathi. As Confed forces stage a full retreat, their transports are left at the mercy of Kilrathi forces.(Presumeably this refers to Custer's Carnival.) The Japanese timeline also gives more specific dates for the McAuliffe Ambush and Enyo Engagement: McAuliffe Ambush: 228 and .235 are the same events as listed in Claw Marks. .239 is officially the day considered to be the end of the McAuliffe engagement, which apparently is the day the Confed forces are wiped out and the Kilrathi flagship destroyed. Enyo Engagement: 2639.033 is the date the Kilrathi attack fleet reaches Enyo, 2639.036 is when Confed begins formulating the counter attack. 2639.038 is the actual phase one of the Enyo engagement including the detonation of the mines. 2639.040 is the date the engagement actually ends with a pincer to the remaining Kilrathi forces the Raptors had been responsible for drawing out. I sort of doubt they could possibly have been fighting a running battle for two straight days, however. So this bit should probably be taken with a grain of salt.http://www.wcnews.com/news/update/5775 References Category:Timelines Category:Canon